


Bang!

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Housework is dangerous, John Watson is a Saint, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning is hazardous to your well being if you live at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang!

“Sherlock! What’s in this jar?”

That morning John had decided that he’d run out of excuses for putting off cleaning the kitchen. The past few weeks of brief, but constant cases had resulted in 221B’s supposed food prep area sliding from untidy into full blown student digs bio-hazard. Although unlike student digs some of the mould was there intentionally. 

Sherlock stuck his head round the doorway and gave the jar in question a cursory glance.

“Hum. Where do you find it?”

John tore his stare away from the suspicious jar in his hand and looked towards the doorway. A flash of confusion crossed his face as there was no sign of his flatmate. John took a step backwards from the table and found Sherlock five and a half feet further down than expected. For reasons best known to himself the consulting detective was lying on the living room floor with his head visible through the doorway. John took this in his stride and said;

“It was on the top shelf of the cupboard above the sink.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and thought for a moment. John’s curiosity got the better of him and he tried to open the jar. The metal and glass container was putting up a good fight to hold on to its mystery. Sherlock’s eyes slammed open.

“Cupboard above the sink? On the right?”

John raised his head to agree with Sherlock just as the lid parted company from the jar. The next two seconds contained a bang, a flash and a rather disturbing cloud of black smoke. In the following six seconds Sherlock was able to add some new and very colourful phrases to the “John – Cursing” section of his Mind Palace.”

When the smoke had cleared and the cursing subsided Sherlock was treated to resigned stare from his flatmate. The soot covering John’s face caused Sherlock to snort as he tried not to laugh out loud. Desperately trying to keep the amusement out of his voice Sherlock explained.

“It’s from the joke shop case a few months back. I was experimenting with the gag explosives.”

With exaggerated care John placed the jar and its lid on the kitchen table.

“Toxic?”

“Nope.”

John wiped his face with his hands and sighed at the soot before grabbing a tea towel. As he scrubbed the fabric across his face he asked;

“Is it worth giving you the talk about labelling experimental compounds? Again.”

Sherlock look a little hurt.

“In my defence it was stored on a shelf you cannot reach without using the ladder. I’d thought that would be safe enough.”

John rolled his eyes and dropped his chin on to his chest.

"I’m not sure that we have the same definition of ‘safe’, Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt - http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/85440945826/im-not-sure-that-we-have-the-same-definition-of


End file.
